Slinger and Goblin/When Harriet Met Lana
When Harriet Met Lana is the first issue of the comic series Slinger and Goblin. Transcript Agents of A.I.M. are seen existing a large drill that has burst out of the ground. One contacts someone with a communicator on his wrist. *'82:' This is A.I.M. scientist number 82 checking in with Scientist Supreme and/or M.O.D.O.K. The test drive of Cosmi-Drill Model I was a success, cutting through everything it could before exiting from under a road. However, this road is three miles away from the desired location, meaning there are some kinks that must be worked out in the next model. *'???:' Wow. 82 turns and sees Lana Osborn in her suit floating above them. *'Lana: '''You guys have gotten really unsubtle as of late, haven't you? 82 looks at her for a few seconds before continuing his communication. *'82:' What appears to be an adversary has just entered the area, my men and I will now do our best to either swat her away from the drill or strike her down. Over and out, this is A.I.M scientist number 82. He ends his communication. He then grabs a gun and aims it at her. He begins firing at her and she dodges the bullets by flying out of their way. The gunfire attracts more scientists who are all armed. *'???:' Hey!! Everyone turns and sees someone in a mask. They begin speaking incomprehensibly and everyone stares at them. They take off their mask, revealing themselves to be Slinger. *'Harriet: Well, that was a resounding failure... *'''82: Another one? *'Harriet:' You're in New York, every block has its own hero. *'82:' I don't have time for this. 82 walks back into the drill and waves his hand at his men, half of them aiming at Harriet and the other half Lana. Lana activates a stun grenade and throws it at her half. Harriet looks around and grabs a manhole cover, using it as a shield against her half. She then sticks her hands to it and begins inching towards them. The soldiers continue firing as Harriet ends up taking them all down by throwing the manhole and hitting one of their energy guns, causing a sonic burst. *'Lana: '...Are they alive? *'Harriet:' Probably. *'Lana:' Hopefully. *'Harriet:' Nice to meet you by the way, my name's Slinger. A.I.M. is kinda my thing, so... yeah, that's why I'm here. *'Lana:' I'm Vibranium Goblin, I am here because I just like to fight crime. *'Harriet:' ...Goblin...? like some villain names? like the name where everyone who uses it is evil and even if you're not you turn evil eventually? like Green Goblin... Goblin... *'Lana:' Please don't mention that name. *'Harriet: '''And Vibranium. Like the metal that is really strong but if you hit it hard enough or play a loud enough sound it begins vibrating? the really rare metal that only really rich people can get their hands on. That Vibranium? *'Lana:' Yep. *'Harriet: Hm... you don't really have an accent so I'm assuming you're Caucasian... you're rich enough to get your hands on Vibranium... and Goblin... are you and Osborn? *'''Lana: Fine, I am. *'Harriet: '''Oh my god, I met an Osborn! that's awesome! and terrifying. Cause... you know... The drill starts up again and slowly sinks back underground before driving off. *'Harriet:' Right, that one scientist was still in there... well... crap... I think we both have to take him down. *'Lana: Why? *'Harriet: '''He has a very big army of people and I have literally no armor on. If I took him on alone my final meal would be a led bullet. *'Lana: True. *'Harriet:' Can your suit tell us the nearest suspected A.I.M. base or does it not do that? *'Lana:' Lucky for us, it does.